Another Hug
by Positive-Chan
Summary: Tomoe and Nanami are married now and are enjoying their life. So it's a cold morning to wake up to and the fact that it's a Monday doesn't make it any better. And because of this, Tomoe needs a little help getting up from Nanami.


**Hey! This is just some One-Shot I felt like making, pretty much pure fluff and all when Tomoe and Nanami are married and wake up together**

* * *

Nanami groggily rubbed her eyes awake as she awoke to the shrill ringing of her alarm clock, she had work today and it was a Monday so she was in no mood to get up. The woman stretched lightly though before turning to the once yokai next to her who was fast asleep. Nanami patted his head gently as her lips formed into a smile, the man had become much more easier to go closer to since he didn't notice her right away like he usually did as a yokai. Tucking her feet into her slippers and shuffling off into the bathroom, Nanami picked up her toothbrush that sat with Tomoe's blue one in the same brush holder so that she could start her day.

Plastering toothpaste onto the bristles, Nanami began to brush away scrubbing away all the grime that built up. Spitting the frothy mint foam into the porcelain sink and rinsing her mouth of any leftover froth, Nanami smiled in the mirror as she ruffled her bob haircut to her liking.

Nanami giggled when she heard her husband mumble awake as he tossed the bed sheets aside and clomped over to the bathroom. He opened the door to see his wife beaming at him brightly which couldn't help but make him smile. His eyes were droopy from staying extra hours the night before so they could earn enough money for a new fan, but it didn't bother Nanami as she placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

Tomoe sighed gently as he wrapped his arms around her drowsily and pulled her into a hug. The man nuzzled her neck softly as he plopped his chin to rest on her shoulder. Nanami puffed, at times Tomoe could act so childish if he felt like it but she let him dump his weight on her and encase her in the warmth he still clung to from leaving the bed.

Tomoe grabbed his towel from the rack and quickly undressed as Nanami left to change into her work clothes. Letting the cold water hit his back, Tomoe sadly didn't feel even a little bit more awake. So after washing himself and drying off, Tomoe strolled into their room to get changed as Nanami prepared their morning tea which she was surprisingly good at from all her practice.

Nanami hummed softly as she felt Tomoe wrap his hands around her waist again for a hug. She stroked the side of his face tenderly and sighed, her husband really was a baby when he felt like it. Tomoe murmured, "What time is it...?" the man yawned as he took a sip of the tea she made for the two of them.

Glancing over to the clock, Nanami replied "6:34 to be exact, now stop being so babyish, we need to get to work." Tomoe grumbled, the man was much more tired than he used to be in comparison to his kitsune days where his body was like a tank and he rarely ever got tired.

"Nanami..." Tomoe slurred.

"Yes?" Nanami asked a bit annoyed.

"Let's just skip work today..."

Nanami tapped her foot against the floor boards, she never usually had to get this strict with Tomoe since he was usually the strict one, "It's a Monday so obviously most of us don't want to go to work, but we have to!"

Tomoe yawned, irking Nanami even more, "Fine!" she snapped as she yanked his head over to the kitchen sink, "Open your eyes!" she commanded and splashed the water straight into his eyes.

Tomoe sputtered and wiped his face, "You didn't have to go that far" he said, his voice returning back to his usually grumpy but sweet self. Nanami sighed, it sure did take a lot for her husband to stop being so whiny.

The woman giggled as she fixed his tie, "Welcome back Tomoe"

Tomoe scoffed, "Hmph, don't mention it." But he wrapped his arms around her again surprising his wife.

"Why are you still hugging me? You're totally fine now, so let's get going, it's almost time." Nanami groaned.

Tomoe averted his eyes, "Because you're warm, and it's cold today."

Nanami removed his hands and walked over to the door briskly, "Come on!" but Tomoe huffed.

"Another one? Really Tomoe?"

Nanami sighed, her husband could be such a baby, "Sure" She giggled slightly when he pulled her into a hug again and held her tightly. "Now let's go!"

Tomoe picked up his briefcase and followed her out the door and the two went off to work before Nanami giving him a quick hug. _Maybe I should pretend to be cold more often... No, she'll catch on way too quickly, but I'll hug her once I get back. That's for sure._ Tomoe snickered as he hopped out the car and opened the office door, _Being such a baby isn't so bad after all._

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Yes, I know that this is way out of Tomoe and Nanami's personalities but I thought it would be a cute idea and why not? So I'm sorry if this not to your liking but I thought it'd be adorable since the manga doesn't show much of their adult life together which is fine by me but if I could add some cute fluff, I'd add this. I wasn't sure if you guys would enjoy this but if you did, thanks! It means a lot.**


End file.
